Feliz Cumpleaños Edward
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una pequeña celebración a Edward por su cumpleaños.


-¿Mami?- me pregunto Nessie, quien estaba sentada junto conmigo en la sala de nuestra cabaña-. ¿Qué le regalaremos a papi?

-No lo sé, mi amor, ¿tienes algo en mente?- le pregunte.

-Si…-me comenzó a contar su plan en susurros en mi oído, como queriendo que nadie la escuchara. Lo cual era extraño, puesto que en la cabaña solo estábamos ella y yo, puesto que Edward se había ido de caza. El en un principio se rehusó un poco en dejarnos, pero Alice le dijo que había _visto_ que Nessie y yo tendríamos una plática madre e hija.

La idea de Nessie, era realmente buena.

Al parecer esta plática, era la que íbamos a tener Nessie y yo.

-¿Te gusto la idea, mami?- me pregunto una de mis razones de vivir.

-Claro, tesoro, es genial, a papi le fascinara- le dije, mientras le sonreía ampliamente-. Pongamos manos a la obra, antes de que llegue papi.

**Edward POV**

_Vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños_- pensé sarcásticamente.

Nadie hacia caso de mis peticiones en mi _supuesto_, yo solo quería pasar _mi_ día, en compañía de mis dos hermosas chicas.

-¡Vamos Edward!- me grito Jasper-. Si no te comes ese puma rápido, me lo comeré yo.

-Sí, Edward. Todavía que te complacemos el día de _tu_ cumpleaños y tú te portas de una forma más extraña que de costumbre.

-¿Qué? No es cierto- dijo molesto, frunciendo mi ceño-. Si me estuvieran _complaciendo_, me hubieran dejado quedarme en casa con Bella y Nessie.

-Calla- me dijo Emmett-. Si te alejamos de ellas, fue porque Alice, tu pequeña hermana, nos lo pidió. Dijo que era algo bueno.

-Emmett, para tu información, también es tu hermana.

-No se metan con mi esposa- la defendió Jasper.

-Chicos…- nos reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento mamá- dijimos al unísono.

-Los viejos tiempos- dijo Carlisle, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Esme.

-Sí, y pensar que hace 3 años no quería ni celebrar su cumpleaños.

-No tenía motivos para hacerlo- les dije.

-Niñerías- dijo Alice, quien había aparecido.

Siendo este acto, una _niñería_, le saque la lengua.

-Créeme, hermanito, me lo agradecerás.

-¿Están todos los Cullen,-le di una mirada algo reprobatoria a Carlisle, puesto que Nessie y Bella no se encontraban aquí- que salieron de caza, presentes?

-Si- dijimos todos.

Mire mi reloj. Eran las 5 p.m.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Moría de ganas de ver a _mis_ chicas. Tarde 10 minutos en llegar desde el sur de Alaska y Forks.

Cuando llegue a nuestra cabaña, estaba vacía, eso me alarmo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a casa de Esme y Carlisle, para ver si se encontraban ahí.

Todo estaba en silencio.

_A lo mejor salieron_- me dije internamente.

Entre, solo para asegurarme, que Bella y Nessie no se encontraban ahí.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los de mi familia.

_Sí que son rápidos_- pensé cuando los vi a todos vestidos de gala-. _Ahora se porque Alice me hizo ponerme este traje y estuvo pendiente de que no lo ensuciara mientras cazábamos._

Alice se había puesto un vestido color azul marino, Esme uno morado pálido, Rosalie uno negro y mi hermosa esposa un color verde y traía puesto un pequeño sweater color negro, mi pequeña traía un esponjadito vestido color rosa.

Y los chicos…bueno, eso definitivamente era obra de Alice.

-¡Wow!- fue lo único que pude decir-. En serio me sorprendieron.

-¿En serio?- pregunto mi pequeña, quien estaba en brazos de su bella madre.

-Claro, mi cielo- dije mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Todos los miembros de mi familia se acercaron a felicitarme _otra vez_, las únicas que no me habían felicitado, habían sido Nessie y Bella.

-¡Feliz cumple, papi!- dijo Nessie, mientras corría hacia a mí.

La cargue en mis brazos.

-Gracias, mi vida, aunque no debieron de hacer nada, con ustedes es más que suficiente- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba un beso en la frente.

Bella se acerco a nosotros y me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Felicidades, mi amor- dijo mientras se separaba un poco y besaba suavemente mis labios-. Espero que lo que Nessie te preparo te guste.

-¿Fue tu idea, mi niña?- le pregunte a Nessie, quien todavía se encontraba en mis brazos.

-Si- sonrió cálidamente-. Vamos afuera, papi. Ahí se encuentra mi sorpresa.

Tome la mano de Bella y entrelace nuestros dedos, mientras Nessie aun se encontraba en mis brazos, nos dirigimos hacia el patio trasero.

-¿Esto es en serio?- pregunte sin poder dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

-Sí, papi- me contesto mi pequeña-. ¿Te gusto?

-Claro que si- contesto Emmett, por mí-. ¿A quién diablos no le va a gustar una piñata?

Así era…era una piñata, de Spider-Man.

-Claro que me gusta, pero con los golpes de Emmett, no creo que dure- le conteste.

-Por eso trajimos, más de una.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- pregunto mi padre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Emmett y Jasper subieron al techo para colgar la piñata.

¿Quién lo viera? Una piñata para mi cumpleaños.

Nessie fue la primera, aunque Emmett aseguraba de que no le iba a hacer ni un rasguño, Nessie termino por tirarle 2 brazos a Spider-Man.

Cuando Nessie volteo hacia donde Emmett, solo le saco le lengua y le entrego el bate de aluminio que estábamos usando para romper la piñata, puesto que un simple palo no iba a durar.

Emmett destruyo la primera, de las siete, piñatas que había.

Así fueron pasando todos, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, incluso Rosalie, quien termino con la "vida" de la sexta piñata.

-¡DULCES!-exclamo Alice.

Todos la miramos escépticos.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros-. Así es el plan, ¿cierto Nessie?

-Cierto, tía Alli.

Cuando Alice aventó los dulces, fue la escena más divertida que en mi vida había visto.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se estaban peleando para atrapar los dulces. Rosalie estaba empujando a Emmett y a Jasper, aunque era algo ridículo, puesto que nadie se los iba a comer.

-¡Sí!- grito Rosalie- ¡En su cara!

Sus manos estaban a manos no poder llenas de dulces.

Todos nos reímos de eso, Emmett se acerco a Rosalie para "felicitarla" pero Rosalie sabía sus intenciones.

-Ni te acerques Emmett, no te daré de mis dulces- le dijo, viéndolo de una forma divertido.

-Pero…aaahhh- comenzó a hacer una rabieta.

-Al parecer todos se estaba divirtiendo- le dije a Bella en el oído.

-La pregunta es… ¿te estás _tú_ divirtiendo?

-Claro, mi amor, no creo habérmela pasado tan genial desde que Nessie _intencionalmente_ vacio una de las llantas de jeep de Emmett.

-Te estoy escuchando, Edward- me dijo Emmett-. No creas que se me ha olvidado cobrarte por esa llanta, es tu hija, tú lo pagas.

-Tío no lo molestes, es cumpleaños- me defendió mi pequeña-.

-Por cierto, señor Cullen- dijo mi esposa en un tono sexy- ¿Cuántos está cumpliendo?

-¿En realidad quiere que le diga, señora Cullen?

-Claro- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-108 años- dijo con orgullo.

Su cara cambio a una de horror.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Eres muy viejo para mí, yo apenas voy por el año.

**Que onda? Como es que andan? **

**Pues aquí estoy con un shot del cumpleaños de nuestro querido, amado, sexy y demas adjetivos, vampiro…Edward Cullen!!! xD**

**Espero que les guste mucho, la verdad que quería hacer algo por su cumple #108 pero no tenia ni idea, asi que escribi lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza xD**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar las otras fics, pero es que me llueve sobre mojado ¬¬ de las 3 materias que fui a recuperar solo pase 1 ¬¬ y luego me fui a globales de Quimica ¬¬ y Trigonometria ¬¬ que son materias bien del asco…pero el lunes me dan calificaciones si las paso, ese mismo dia actualizo las dos fics…**

**YA SABEN LO QUE PIDO (además de un Edward Cullen xD) REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


End file.
